Laços de Sangue
by Persephone Spenser
Summary: E o maldito sangue continuava correndo em nossas veias. Era irriversível. Resposta ao Torneio de Fanfics proposto por A Mágica e A Assassina ::One-shot::


**Disclaimer: **Naruto é do Kishimoto. Gaara continua sendo da Persephone.

**Aviso: **Fic feita para o Torneio de fanfics proposto por A Mágica e A Assassina. Sandcest. Ou incesto como queira. Não gosta, não leia.

* * *

**Laços de Sangue**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Ensinaram-me a amá-lo.

Ensinaram-me _como _amá-lo.

Eu deveria amá-lo porque ele era meu irmão. Sangue do meu sangue.

Mas eu deveria amá-lo de longe, porque ele era perigoso.

Ele tinha um demônio dentro de si. Um demônio que poderia me matar a qualquer momento.

Ele não era confiável, ele era hostil. Eu não podia me aproximar muito dele, mesmo quando aquele pequeno bebê chorava eu não podia ir até seu berço e fazê-lo parar. Quando as outras crianças o ignoravam e o chamavam de monstro eu não podia ir até ele e consolá-lo.

Foi assim que tentaram ensiná-lo o que era uma família e o que era amor. Tentaram mostrar para ele os laços que uniam os familiares, mas sempre que ele se aproximava de qualquer um de nós era excluído, porque ele era apenas a arma perfeita, não um familiar. Era isso que diziam para nós, que Gaara não passava de uma arma, algo feito para matar, o amor para ele não adiantaria de nada.

E não adiantou. Ele conheceu o desprezo e a humilhação, assim como rapidamente conheceu a morte e o gosto amargo da solidão. Ele era a pessoa mais temida de toda a vila, e eu não podia fazer nada contra isso. Eu me sentia uma péssima irmã. Laços de sangue não conectam as pessoas por acaso, laços de sangue são feitos para que um irmão ajude o outro. Mas eu não podia ajudá-lo, mesmo querendo.

Vi aquele monstro mais vezes do que gostaria, vi os olhos tristes do meu irmão se encherem de fúria e se transformarem _naquilo. _Foi com pesar que eu vi o meu irmão totalmente transformado. Eu assisti impotente a captura dele. Eu o vi morrer. Tudo isso como se fosse apenas uma espectadora, como se estivesse lendo um livro. Eu não participava da vida dele, eu apenas observava de longe, mesmo depois de tudo, eu continuava apenas observando-o de longe.

Eu queria fazer algo. Queria provar para nós dois que eu era uma ótima e presente irmã. Que Gaara podia contar comigo, afinal é essa a função dos laços de sangue. Mas eu continuava apenas observando, com medo de me aproximar.

Preferiria ter continuado apenas como espectadora, era tudo muito mais fácil. A dor não existia. Eu não me sentia suja, não me sentia culpada, não me sentia uma pecadora.

**XxX**

Quando foi que tudo mudou? Ah sim, eu me lembro. Tudo mudou quando eu me aproximei dele, lembrando-o que não desistiria da minha função de irmã mais velha, a de protegê-lo com todo meu amor. Amor até demais.

No começo ele não me queria por perto, me repelia, mas eu o fazia lembrar-se dos nossos laços sanguíneos. Eles nunca mentiam, estavam ali, sempre nos lembrando de que éramos irmãos, estaríamos juntos para sempre, houvesse o que houvesse.

Até o dia em que ele cedeu. Seríamos irmãos. Ficaríamos juntos e felizes. Não foi exatamente assim.

Estava tudo errado. Eu não deveria ser dependente dele, eu devia protegê-lo. Mas eu não conseguia – ou não queria – ficar longe dele, não queria parar de ouvir sua voz firme, altiva. Não queria parar de tocá-lo, afagar aqueles cabelos ruivos. Não queria parar sentir se perfume inebriante, que me lembrava o deserto. Eu não conseguia mais viver sem ele. Não me contentava em ser apenas uma espectadora, queria estar com Gaara em todos os momentos.

Quando dei por mim já estava obcecada, totalmente devota e entregue á ele. Ele poderia fazer de mim o que quisesse, eu não me importava, contanto que fosse ele e _somente _ele. Queria senti-lo mais e mais perto até saciar minha vontade. Eu desejava beijá-lo.

Isso era um pecado. Ele era meu irmão, sempre seria. Eu era uma pecadora. _Nós _éramos pecadores.

O beijo dele era algo inexplicável, de um sabor que eu nunca conseguiria descrever. Era o melhor beijo que eu já provara na minha vida. Eu queria beijá-lo de novo, de novo e de novo até saciar minha vontade. Era um pecado. Era um segredo. Era aquilo que nós chamamos de amor acima dos laços sanguíneos.

"Gaara..." suspirei quando ele beijou meu pescoço "é melhor pararmos" completei sem vontade. Os olhos dele pareciam ainda mais hipnotizantes de perto. "Temari" tremi ao ouvir meu nome "pense no agora, esqueça o depois" e voltou a beijar meu pescoço com relativa malícia. Eu não me opus.

Sentia a respiração calma dele batendo no meu pescoço enquanto eu acariciava seus cabelos. Eu estava embriagada, entorpecida por aquela sensação de plenitude que ele me passava. Sabia que ele não estava dormindo, mas isso não me importava realmente. Aquilo era tão surreal que chegava a ser difícil de entender. Onde ficariam os laços sanguíneos? Ele continuava a ser meu irmão, mesmo depois de compartilharmos a mesma cama. Nada apagaria esse fato.

Suspirei.

**XxX**

Agora tudo estava confuso. Eu me sentia feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo me sentia com um peso maior do que eu poderia suportar nas costas. O nosso sangue era o mesmo, o mesmo maldito sangue. E ele era o kazekage. Eu uma das melhores jounnins de Suna. Irmãos. Amantes. Pecadores.

_Pecado. _Era a única palavra que ecoava em minha mente. Nunca fui religiosa, mas ele era meu irmão, meu _irmão_. Aquele que eu vi nascer, crescer, e por ironia do destino eu vi morrer também. Isso de alguma forma era errado. Mas porque para mim parecia tão certo? Seria difícil aceitar que nós nos amávamos, que queríamos ficar juntos? Seria.

E o sangue continuava correndo nas nossas veias. O mesmo sangue. Agora eu também era um monstro. Eu me odiava. A culpa era minha, unicamente minha. E o sangue continuaria sendo o mesmo para sempre, não adiantaria lutar contra isso. Era irreversível.

E agora o ser perigoso não era ele, o monstro agora era eu.

E eu não podia mais observá-lo.

Eu não queria amá-lo de longe.

Mas os laços de sangue...

Eles não negavam que era errado...

Maldito sangue, malditos laços.

**Owari.**

* * *

_Certo, eu não sei bem da onde saiu isso, mas está aí xD_

_E eu me foquei muito numa coisa só, mas eu tentei ò.ó'_

_E uma última coisa: Digam o que quiserem, mas sandcest RULA!_

_Até a próxima!_


End file.
